The Protectors Of The Digital World
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: HA!  Sorry it's been so long to update anything, but school's back on.  Anyhow, Taichi and the other Protectors finally see the true power of Light and Hope as Takeru and Hikari come into existence!  Is the darkness going to be destroyed, or is there some
1. Rebirth Of Darkness

Rebirth Of Darkness

Rebirth Of Darkness

[A/N: Let me see…a rewrite of my Digi-destined-digimon thing.I know I never finished it, but I gave up on it because it sucked.That's what I do; I abandon fics if I think they suck until I get a better idea.Yippee for me.Japanese terms, but with American names most of the time.Generally, we come in when the Digi-destined, all of them, are fighting Ladydevimon.And here we go with the darkness…By the way, the word 'rime' is pronounced 'rim' and is another word for frost or ice…you'll see when you read the fic.]

[Disclaimer: You know, legally I don't need this anymore.]

A cold wind blew across the black dirt canyons as the Digi-destined glared up towards Ladydevimon.She had fallen silent, seemingly waiting for something.

"Oi, devil woman, what're you floating around for?" Shinji called up, "Waiting for backup?"Ladydevimon smirked and laughed through her nose, looking towards the Ninth Child.

"How very funny that you of all people should ask that." the digimon snickered, "I've been waiting a very long time for this!"She cast her sights towards the skies again.

Piedmon stared through his telescope, wondering what his Nightmare Soldier was doing.

All was silent on the black canyons.Then, quite suddenly, a bolt of lightning thundered down, very close to where the Digi-destined were standing.

"Finally!" Ladydevimon cried happily, "It has been years, but now…Welcome the return of your doom, Children!"Lightning crashed down again, and then, the bolts of raw electricity wouldn't stop.The combined charge of energy would run through the humans and digimon alike, causing them all to look about.

"What's going on?" TK tugged on Matt's shirt and whispered, "Matt, what does she mean?"

Piedmon stared at Ladydevimon, still wondering what was happening.Suddenly, he too felt a strange force, but it felt…it felt as if it were within the walls of the citadel.He looked away from the telescope and turned slightly in his throne.Crackling bolts of electricity wound their ways up through a hallway, winding up from the direction of…

"Ladydevimon's chambers?" the Dark Master murmured.The electricity paused at the entrance to the room, and then shot into the room.

Off in the darkened distance, the final stronghold of the Dark Masters exploded without warning.The Digi-destined turned towards the red and orange inferno that used to be the headquarters of the Dark Masters in shock and horror.

The source of the power that destroyed the citadel survived the explosion, and flew at Ladydevimon with inconceivable speed.It instantly stopped in between the demon's hands, and floated there.It looked like a completely black orb of some type.

The lightning continued to crash down without pause.The already dark gray sky overhead began to become as dark as the orb and the thunder seemed to become even louder than before.

"What's going on?" Tai looked about, "What's with all the black?"Ladydevimon let out a loud and long laugh, staring intently down towards the Digi-destined.The orb in her hands began to pulse with an aura of darkness and the ground began to rumble.

The digimon shifted so they stood closer to their respective partners, looking about to see their unseen enemy.The rumbling grew stronger and the children struggled to keep their footing.Then, the ground literally bulged beneath Shinji, and Myotismon was thrown a few yards away.The dry and sandy dirt cracked beneath the Ninth Child, and she vanished into the ground.

"Shinji!" Myotismon shouted, struggling to regain his footing.He finally stood, but then, just as suddenly as before, the ground sealed up and returned to normal.Ladydevimon laughed again, and the Digi-destined glared.

Shinji opened her eyes slowly and looked about.She hadn't fallen unconscious, but the…She shook her head and tried to remember what exactly happened.

The ground opened up…and then…falling into darkness and being blinded by the darkness…

"I'm still in the darkness!" the Ninth Child sighed, looking around, "What in the world happened?"

"Ah, so you've finally come back to the darkness…" a chillingly cold voice hissed."Hey, who's out there?" Shinji called, "Let me see you!"A clawed hand clapped down on her shoulder and squeezed tight."Haven't the others told you?" the voice, a deep, dark voice asked, "Haven't they told you about me?"

"I wouldn't know." Shinji half-smirked, "I can't see your face.""I am Devimon." the voice said."Devimon?" Shinji blinked, still unable to move, "I thought that TK and Patamon deleted you a long while ago.""Indeed, but digimon can be reborn with time." Devimon replied, tapping his fingers across Shinji's shoulder.

"So, what's the point of taking me into this weird place?" Shinji continued, seemingly unafraid, "Is this about Myotismon betraying the darkness?""Oh, not at all." Devimon replied, "This has nothing to do with him.""OK." Shinji tried again, "Why'd you take me?I know that Myotismon can go Mega, but Tai and Matt's digimon have much more experience than he does."

Devimon chuckled lightly."Oh, this is entirely about you." the demon replied, "I had no intention of bringing any of the others into this.""All right." Shinji sighed, nearly angrily, "So, for the last time, why on earth did you bring me here?"

"Why shouldn't have I?" the devil creature asked, "My dear, dear daughter.""Your WHAT?!" Shinji wrenched her shoulder free of Devimon's grasp and turned to face him, "I'm not of any relation to you!"

"But you are." Devimon gently took Shinji's chin in his hand, "You are my and Ladydevimon's daughter."Shinji slapped away his hand and snapped, "Is this some twisted illusion Piedmon created?I'm not of any relation to you!"Devimon stared Shinji straight in the eye, and then grinned.

"Piedmon is dead." the devil creature smirked coldly, "He deserved it for trying to bed you.""But you're a Champion!" Shinji was stunned, "Even you and Ladydevimon combined wouldn't have enough power to defeat a Mega!"

"Ah, the beauty of the entire plan." Devimon continued to grin, "Still, we are your parents, and you should obey your parents.With a shout, Shinji kicked towards Devimon's head.The devil creature grabbed her ankle and threw the Ninth Child on her back.

"You aren't my father!" Shinji insisted again, "My father was Shazaki Kagato, a dojo master!And my mother was Shazaki Rei, a government official, not Ladydevimon!"She flipped to her feet and threw a punch.Devimon grabbed her fist and snickered."I can feel the power that you have, even when you haven't trained." the demon digimon smiled."I trained under my father!" Shinji slammed her foot into Devimon's stomach.

"You haven't trained under me yet, but Kagato was a wonderful substitute." Devimon grinned after stepping back from the kick, "No wonder you don't want to agree with your real bloodline.Rei and Kagato were absolutely wonderful parents to you.I'm sorry they had to die."

Suddenly, his hand shot out from his side and clamped over Shinji's head.The heel of his hand covered her eyes and the Ninth Child struggled to move the demon's hand.

"But if you cannot remember, I will show you my memories of when you were just a small child." Devimon hissed, "When your mother and I took care of you."

And then, quite suddenly, Shinji saw the strangest thing.

Herself as a child, sleeping in Ladydevimon's arms.

Shinji stared on in shock and slight amazement.Her younger self stirred and looked up at Ladydevimon with eyes that did not reflect the light."Okaasan?" the young child murmured.Ladydevimon just smiled—a strange expression for the demon—and shifted the child in her arms.The young Shinji closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep.

Then, just as suddenly as before, she was back in the world of darkness with Devimon.He was holding her as if she had fallen, kneeling down on the ground with her in his arms.

"Otousan…" Shinji said slowly, unable to deny the truth."Yes?" Devimon smirked.Shinji just sighed slightly and said, "So, are we to fight the other Digi-destined?"Devimon smirked again, and then said, "Look at your hand."Shinji moved her hand in front of her face and stared; she had black claws.

"You have begun to abandon your humanity." Devimon explained, "But you can't truly become yourself until all of your human tendencies are gone.And that means you must delete your human memories."Shinji continued to stare at her hand, thinking over what her father had said.Memories of Myotismon ran through her mind, but then, she nodded resolvedly.

"Good." Devimon smiled, "When you wake up, I will teach you and train you.Welcome back to the darkness."He put his hand on her forehead, and everything went black.

Ladydevimon gasped in pain as Angemon's Hand of Fate slammed into her.It had been only five minutes since the strange disappearance of the Ninth Child, and everyone's rage had been forced out against Ladydevimon, and the Ultimate level demon was beginning to lose.

"This is it, demon witch!" Angewomon cried, "Celestial Arrow!"Ladydevimon's eyes widened; this was the kill-blow—

"**HAND OF RIME!**"

The arrow of light was abruptly counteracted by a storm of ice, just as the voice had shouted.The shaft of ice that used to be the Celestial Arrow crashed down to the ground and everyone looked up towards Ladydevimon.

"No…" Myotismon whispered, "It can't be…"What appeared to be a teenager of nineteen was literally hovering before Ladydevimon.They were dressed in a loose black t-shirt with a gray vest and black pants.They also wore what looked like normal graying sneakers and gloves with the fingers cut off and long wrists.

"What can't be?" Tai turned to face the vampire digimon.Myotismon seemed to be shaking with fear, a cold sweat on his brow."No…" the Ultimate level digimon murmured again, "How could she be a Protector?"

"Who?" Matt looked at the digimon as well, "Who is that?""Look!" Kari insisted, "Look at her eyes!"

It was…Shinji?

But it was; even without the light, her eyes were still that strange midnight blue.

Shinji laughed in a very psychotic tone and said, "So, you're my new enemies?"She looked directly at TK and Kari and laughed again."Yes!" she cackled, "The Children of the Light!You are my enemies!"Immediately, Angemon and Angewomon flew in front of the two Children of Light.

"BLOODY CLAW!" Shinji shouted.In a flash of red energy, she had struck both of the digimon across the face.The angels let out twin cries of pain as they fell to the blackened dirt.

Before TK or Kari could move, Shinji had grabbed them by the shoulder and grinned."You two will die by my hands." she chuckled, "Bolt of Darkness!"Dark electricity gathered around her gloved hands, and then it vanished.TK and Kari let out horrible screams of pain as the dark electricity coursed through their veins.

The last thing the children heard and saw was Shinji, and she said, "This is the rebirth of darkness, and the light must _die_."


	2. Total Darkness, Total Control

Total Darkness, Total Control

Total Darkness, Total Control

[A/N: Yay!Shinji's aged five years and she's completely turned to the darkness!And what's Myotismon talking about when he murmured something about a Protector?Well, listen up and listen good!Read, review, and I hope you enjoy!]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

"Kari?Hey, Kari?"

Kari slowly woke up and winced as she sat up.She took a deep breath and rubbed her chest slowly.Her heart began to beat normally again and she looked up.Tai was sitting in a chair beside her bed, watching her.

"How are you today?" her older brother asked."Bad, like everyday." Kari sighed, "But I'll be fine."Tai nodded and then headed off towards another room.

Kari slowly and angrily thought back to that day four months ago…

_"Bolt Of Darkness!"_

Those words echoed over and over in her mind as she thought of the fallen Digi-destined child.Child.What a laugh.That…demon was less a child than she was human.How could someone age five years within the span of five minutes?And Devimon's return…

Suddenly, TK ran into the room and grabbed Kari's wrist."C'mon!" he whispered, "They're coming!"Kari nodded and hurried out of the room with TK.

Outside, a marching group of digimon scoured through the street.The creatures shoved their ways into homes and searched for something.

"You!" a Gazimon ran into the apartment where the Digi-destined hid out, "Brats!Where are the Children of Light?""What're you taking about?" Tai wondered, "It's just us six and our parents here."The Gazimon snarled, but sniffed the air carefully.

TK and Kari held back the urge to sneeze when they heard the Gazimon sniff the air.

The Gazimon snorted angrily when it couldn't smell the Children of Light."Fine, but if you've been lying, my masters will know!" he growled, pointing a claw at them all in a threatening manner.The Virus digimon bounded out of the room, and Tai made an angry gesture when it vanished.

"Yeah, just like you said yesterday." the leader of the Digi-destined sighed, "Hey, you guys can come out now!"TK's small hand closed around an air vent and shoved it outwards.He and Kari crawled out of the air duct and into the room, brushing dust and other items that they had sat in.Tai and Matt hauled their younger siblings to their feet and sighed.

"There has got to be a cleaner way of hiding." Kari murmured, "I don't like hiding in the air ducts, and Mom isn't too happy either.""Well, until the digimon figure out a way to get free, we're kind of stuck with this."

"Agumon, you're going to break off all your teeth if you keep trying to chew the bars." Tentomon sighed."If someone else has a better idea, I'd love to hear it." Agumon snarled.He turned back to chewing on the bars."Well, maybe if someone's powers weren't so _useless_, we'd be out of here by now!" Biyomon glared at Myotismon.

"At least I don't look like a pink, freakin' chocobo!" Myotismon snapped back.The two glared at each other, but a black bolt of electricity shot between them and left the wall smoking.

"Enough of your bickering!" Shinji ordered, "You two annoy me more than those stupid creatures we're supposed to have as an army!""If you want a real fight, let us out!" Gatomon hissed.Shinji raised her hand and a sphere of ice shot onto Gatomon's tail.It was frozen to the ground.

Gatomon tried desperately to pry her tail free, but couldn't.Shinji walked away with an evil smirk on her face.

"You still haven't found the Children of Light?" Ladydevimon asked with a very irritated sigh."N-no, ma'am." a Tapirmon said nervously, "They were able to get away, or hide, or—""Quiet!" Devimon snapped.The Tapirmon fell silent very quickly.

"Mother, father, let me look for those children." Shinji appeared from behind the Tapirmon, "The digimon we have searching can only smell for the children, but I can sense them."Devimon thought carefully."All right, considering that you can sense their power." he sighed, "They won't be able to run away from you."

"I want to do one other thing." Shinji grinned darkly, "Let me release the Digi-destined's partners.""What for?" Ladydevimon asked, "We've captured them.""I haven't had a good challenge in a long while." Shinji replied, "I want to see if they actually live up to what father has told me."Ladydevimon looked at Devimon in wonder, but Devimon grinned and nodded.

He snapped his fingers and the digimon looked about."Is it just me, or can we get out now?" Agumon jerked his thumb towards the space where the bars used to be.

Fifteen minutes after the search, there was a loud knock at the door.TK and Kari rushed back towards the air duct, but the door opened before they could hide and get very dirty.

"Kari!" Gatomon launched into Kari's arms before anyone realized what was going on."Patamon!" TK ran to his little partner and hugged him tight."Hey, how'd you guys escape?" Tai asked as Agumon squeezed him tight around the waist."The bars on the cell just vanished!" Gabumon replied, "I think TK and Kari should hide, and quickly!"

"Why?" Matt wondered, "The army already did the search for today!""I don't think that we would be set free unless there was some other reason!" Palmon answered, "It's something weird!"

The sky outside turned dark as pitch and a cold wind swept through the street.People in the street looked towards the darkest region of the city, towards the place that the Dark Army resided.Shinji stood at the end of the street, a cold grin on her face.

The thrumming of Light energy pounded against her chest, and the Fallen Child grinned.They were so, so close…

"Oh, the dying of the light." Shinji sighed with that familiar maniac glint in her eyes, "It will be so beautiful!"

"OK, you two are hiding, good and dirty, right?" Tai whispered into the vent."Yeah, now be quiet!" Kari whispered back.

Shinji walked through the street, humans on every side running away in fear.She looked up towards the Odaiba Mansion.They were there…

"**YOU ARE MINE!!**"

Everyone looked up.That sound…someone had shouted that loudly?

The door cracked—cracked?The chilling clearness of ice curved in through the tiny holes around the door, and the door was completely frozen.

"Everyone, out!" Tai ordered immediately.The parents ran from the apartment, using the door that combined the rooms all the families owned.

The lights flickered, and then died.The chilling blackness outside gave off a disturbing glow that lit the room slightly."We're on the top floor, and whoever shouted that said it twenty seconds ago." Tai's eyes shook with minor fear, "They can't be up here by now!"

"Then who froze the door?" Matt hissed angrily.

Shinji closed her eyes and concentrated hard.This place was inadequate to fight in.It would take much energy, but she had plenty to spare.

Electricity snapped through the room slowly, and the digimon and Digi-destined felt a dark surge of power.And then, quite suddenly, they all faded out of existence.

The group of Digi-destined, digimon, and the Fallen Child reappeared in another dark region, slightly away from the city of Tokyo.

"You!" Tai growled, "You traitor!""I am not a traitor!" Shinji replied with that evil glint in her eyes again, "I have returned to the darkness, from which I was born!"

"You are not of the darkness!" Myotismon said angrily, "You have been chosen as a Protector!Only those digimon that are named as humans and are human-born are Protectors!"

"I am no Protector!" Shinji roared in response, "I am of the darkness, and I will destroy the Light at all costs!HAND OF RIME!"A sphere of ice shot from her outstretched hand and flew at Kari.

"LIGHTNING CLAW!" Gatomon leapt at the ice attack and counteracted it—only to have her paw frozen."BLOODY CLAW!" the Fallen Child shouted, running at Kari.

Myotismon rushed forwards and grappled against his once partner.The ground beneath the two trembled against their power and then, sank downwards as they forced more power at each other.

"Look around you, my traitor friend." Shinji hissed, "We're in a place that I chose especially.I wanted you all to die in a place like where I first showed my powers.The darkness is slowly covering the earth, and I will personally destroy this entire pathetic world!"

With those words, the Fallen Child threw Myotismon into the air and ran towards Kari once more.

Kari choked loudly as Shinji's clawed hand closed around her throat.The other Digi-destined and digimon made a move as if they were going to rush in and help, but Shinji held up a hand that crackled with her dark electricity.

"The dying of the Light is so beautiful!" she cackled insanely, "I will fulfill my destiny of ending the reign of Light!"She grinned in a completely insane way and whispered, "When there is total darkness, my family and I will have total control of both worlds."


	3. Taichi: Protector Of Fire

Taichi: Protector Of Fire

Taichi: Protector Of Fire

[A/N: Long live Taichi, the pyromaniac!Will Kari survive her brush with the one digimon that is completely of the darkness, or will the Light truly die?]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon shouted, trying to save Kari."Hand of Rime!" Shinji counteracted, and a ball of ice in the shape of a fireball fell to the ground.

"Kari!" Tai shouted, starting towards the Fallen Child."Ah, ah, ah!" Shinji flicked out a clawed finger, "One more step and her throat gets slit!"

"Kari…" Tai whispered, fearful for his sister.

Kari choked weakly and tried to move the clawed hands around her neck.Shinji squeezed tighter, absolutely gleeful at the thought of Kari dying."The dying of the Light is indeed beautiful!" she laughed, "I can't wait to kill your little boyfriend!"

Very suddenly, she froze.Her grip around Kari's neck slightly loosened, but very little."Fire…" the Fallen Child murmured, "How could Fire be here?"Shinji looked up and then towards the other Digi-destined.

"Tai?" Matt looked towards his friend, "Tai, what's the matter?"Tai's eyes were closed, his hands gripping opposite shoulders tightly.He grit his teeth and his muscles literally bulged.An aura of fiery energy surrounded the twelve-year-old—but he didn't look twelve years old anymore.His body appeared to age rapidly, to that of a seventeen-year-olds.

In a flash of his fire energy, his old clothes were gone and replaced by a large, beaten-up, studded black leather jacket and baggy blue jeans. Large boots were on his feet and studded gloves with the fingers cut off appeared on his hands.The now-teenager opened his eyes, and instead of his normal brown eyes, small flames were there.

"I am not Tai!" Tai shouted, "I am Taichi, the Protector of Fire!"

Shinji dropped Kari, who ran away as quickly as she could."Oh dammit." Shinji sighed rather sarcastically, "Looks like I've finally got a real rival."

"Damn right!" Taichi raised his fists, "I'm gonna kick your ass!""Oh really?" Shinji grinned slowly.There was a loud 'THUD' sound, and Taichi gagged as Shinji's fist sank into his bare stomach.He flew back a few feet and coughed, dropping to his knees.

"Oh, what power." Shinji smirked, "I thought the great Fire Protector would be a bit more of a challenge."Tai lifted his head slightly with a grin and his inferno eyes flashed with power.

"PINNACLE OF INFERNO!" he shouted, throwing up his gloved hands.A tornado of flames appeared around his hands and was thrown at Shinji.She vanished in the inferno, and when flames disappeared, she was gone.

"Is this all the Fire Protector is?" Shinji's hand gripped Taichi's head tight, "I don't believe that you are supposed to be the Digi-destined leader."Taichi seemed frozen with fear, but he grinned.

"FURY PUNCH!" the Protector of Fire shouted.Flames appeared around his right hand, and he punched backwards.

Shinji gagged in pain as the attack burned through cloth and skin.A spurt of blood dripped down through her clothes and she fell back."Eye of The Devil!" Taichi grinned and opened his eyes wide.Beams of fire energy shot from the flames that were his eyes and slammed into the wound in Shinji's side.

"How could you possibly develop your powers in such a short time?" she moaned with pain, "It took five years for me to get my powers as they are.""Look at my body." Taichi grabbed her collar, "I have made myself age, made myself develop.We Protectors must be at a certain stage in our development for our powers to truly manifest."

"HAND OF RIME!" Shinji slammed her attack into Taichi's face.The Protector of Fire fell back with a face full of ice, and Shinji phased out of sight.

A large Tyrannomon was patrolling the front gates of the castle.He was feeling exceptionally good about himself; he had just been moved up to the head of the guards, and felt like he could take on the master Shinji herself.Suddenly, he spotted a speck of black coming up towards the castle."IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" the Tyrannomon roared.

Shinji slowly made her way up the hill towards the castle.With each excruciating step, she moaned, "Ow…ow…ow…"Spots of blood followed with each step, from the burn wound from Taichi."That damned Protector." she thought angrily, "I'll get back at him if it's the last thing I ever do."

The Tyrannomon gasped when he saw who it was.He ran forwards and stumbled alongside Shinji."Master Shinji!" he gasped in awe, "I, I didn't know it was you!Is there—there anything I can do, 'cause I'm always able to lend a hand and—"

Shinji, irritated with the idiot Champion digimon, smacked him hard in the nose.Tyrannomon flew into a far-off cliff, and Shinji continued up towards the castle."We need a new head of guards." she made a note to mention that, pending she made it into the castle anyway.

"…and the tributes are all coming in quite nicely." a Datamon said in a monotone voice, "There don't seem to be any more struggles to keep the money."Ladydevimon and Devimon appeared very bored with the whole report.

"Hasn't it been an awfully long time for Shinji to be gone?" Ladydevimon asked after the Datamon left, "She should have destroyed the Digi-destined by now."

The door creaked open and Devimon snapped, "We heard the report already, now—"

Shinji slowly walked up the hallway.Every step made her lose more blood; she was weak, shaking, pale, and sweating from all the blood loss.Her parents…they would help…they would…

Shinji pushed the door opened with the last remaining shot of energy in her body and leaned against the doorway.Her father's words reached her ears, but she couldn't decipher them…

"The-the Protector of Fire…has…awakened…" she groaned, just before fading into blackness.

Ladydevimon and Devimon dashed to their daughter."How did she get this burn?" Ladydevimon wondered as she carefully held her daughter in her arms, "It couldn't have been the digimon…""The Protector of Fire has awakened." Devimon said angrily, "Taichi has realized his powers.That is how Shinji received that burn."

"No!" Ladydevimon gasped, "That's not possible!"Devimon growled angrily and said softly, "Take care of her, she's lost almost all her blood."He stormed away, leaving his unconscious and possibly dying daughter, and a stunned Ladydevimon.

……"Father?"……

"Father, what are the Protectors?"

"The Protectors?""Yes, the people we are to destroy.What are they?"

Shinji couldn't move, but she could watch and hear what was going on.When she was seventeen, close to being the perfect warrior…she had asked about the Protectors…Devimon let out a sigh and tried to recall exactly what he memorized before his deletion.

"The Protectors are digimon without the term 'mon' at the end of their name." he began to explain, "It signifies that they are born digimon that were not hatched at Primary Village.But those digimon are able to control their power without having to digivolve.And the Protectors are the Digi-destined.They take their own elements and use them for energy and power.When their power is realized, their bodies must be at a certain stage of development for them to handle their power.That is why I am training you so hard."

…"Shinji?"…

Shinji slowly woke back into the world of darkness in which she lived."Shinji?" the voice said again.Shinji looked up into the rather worried face of her mother."How long have I been unconscious?" the Fallen Child murmured."Just a little more than a month." Ladydevimon absently stroked her daughter's hair, "That burn was very severe."Shinji blinked once and then glanced down towards her left side.A large, slightly reddened bandage was about her torso.

"Just another scar in the many I've received." she sighed without thought, "Training and life, the place where scars happen.""I have…" Ladydevimon said slowly, softly, "Bad news.Taichi has gotten almost all of the Digi-destined to realize their Protector origins.The only ones left are the Children of Light."

"Shinji." Devimon's baritone voice called out from the doorway.The Fallen Child sat up and held the place of the burn wound, facing her father."I have something to give you." the demon said with a dark grin.

TK collapsed to his knees, panting with exhaustion."C'mon, TK." Yamato said in a normal tone, "You've gotta unleash your power."

"I can't!" TK moaned, "I just can't!"Taichi and Yamato sighed and look over towards the other Digi-destined, or Protectors as they were.Sora continually fiddled about with making small gusts and breezes, and Mimi amused herself by shifting the earth beneath the others' feet without warning.

Taichi shot a glance towards his…you could call Yamato his boyfriend if you wanted to.Yamato had been the second to come to his powers, growing into the beautiful Protector of Ice within a few seconds.His hair had lengthened to his waist, and he had gotten into the habit of tying it back.His blond bangs fell into his face and over his literal ice eyes.His clothes had changed in a flash of ice, just like Taichi's had done.He wore a fading, navy-blue trenchcoat with his trademark tan gloves, loose, blue silk shirt, fading black slacks, and soft brown shoes.Always the stylish person, Yamato.

The other Protectors had a style all their own as well.Mimi, Protector of Earth wore the usual for her, a dress and stylish shoes.Her hat had vanished in the earth transformation, leaving her long, golden-brown hair free to the wind.She actually liked it after the metamorphosis, letting the wind blow through her hair.She wore small sandals, but preferred to go barefoot when she could.Her earthen-colored dress was long, to her ankles, and was without sleeves.Also, with the transformation, her eyes were as a small circle of earthen-color.

Sora remained the tomboyish girl she always had been when she aged the five years for true realization of her powers.Her eyes, a literal clear cyclone, showed her as the Protector of Wind.Her skin-tight, faded nearly to white jeans went perfectly well with her loose sandals that seemed closely identical to Mimi's.Her hands were no longer covered by her red gloves, but bare and cool to the touch.Her hair remained rather short, and her blasted bike helmet vanished in the windswept metamorphosis, replaced by a white spaghetti strap shirt.

Taichi glanced over towards Jyou, the Protector of Water.It was arguable that Jyou had been the most changed of all of them.He wore a three-quarter vest that rode up to the middle of his stomach and hung on his muscularly cut torso.He was slim, taller, and no longer needed his glasses.His hair had gotten longer, but only to hang about his neck and fall in front of his water-droplet eyes.His pants had gone from sensible khakis, to worn and slashed army-style camouflage pants with combat boots.Yes, he was the most changed.

Koushiro, the Protector of Lightning…looked like a goth.He wore a long cloak, as he had grown very much in the aging process.He wore a long-sleeved, gray, button-down shirt that was tucked loosely into baggy black slacks that led down to sneaker-like gray shoes.His eyes constantly flashed with bolts of lightning.

And yet, TK and Kari were the only ones that remained unable to obtain their powers.It was strange.

Ladydevimon was worried.Certainly, any mother would be.Their daughter had just awoken from a month-long unconsciousness, and then, had been taken away once more.A heavy footstep sounded her mate and her daughter's return.Two minutes, just two minutes had passed, but when Ladydevimon looked upon her daughter's face…

She nearly let out a scream of horror.


	4. End of Light, End of Darkness

End Of Light, End Of Darkness

End Of Light, End Of Darkness

[A/N: This may have to be my longest story of the saga.Long live the darkness!And don't you just wanna strangle me for leaving the story off where I did last time?]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

The sky thundered with lightning and darkened with black clouds."Koushiro!" Taichi said sharply, "Knock it off!"Koushiro stared at the sky with a vaguely worried stare."I am doing nothing." he replied sternly, "This is a dark power."

"Impossible!" Yamato shot back, leaning by a tree, "Devimon and Ladydevimon wouldn't stand against us with our powers as they are.""And what of Shinji?" Sora asked."She is weak and defenseless." Taichi growled in return, "It has been a month, and she likes to come out every other week to destroy something."

"Still, this is not a normal lightning storm." Koushiro insisted, "It is a strong darkness.It is unlike anything I have ever felt."

"You are the perfect darkness." Devimon walked about his daughter.Twenty-one, strong, tall, beautiful as human standards went…But there was a horrific darkness that would send anything lesser than one of the darkness screaming in terror.

A clawed, gloved hand gripped a chain tightly.There was a sharp exhale, and Devimon smirked maliciously."You can destroy the Protectors." he ran his finger lightly across the expanse of her shoulders as he walked behind her, "The Children of Light have not awakened yet.And you are so much stronger."

His hand reached the heavy silver chain that his daughter held.It was nearly impossible for a normal human to lift, and twice as devastating to be hit with.It ended in an intricate design that looked of a dragon hunched over, clutching a sword.The sword was exquisitely sharp at the point, perfect for stabbing someone.

"Now is the time." Devimon laughed demonically, "Go!"With those words, Shinji phased from the plane of existence.

Bolts of lightning crashed down closer and closer, Koushiro trying to frantically stop them.But then, the largest bolt of them all struck down just before the Protectors, and when the dust settled, Kari let out a scream of pure terror and ran behind Taichi, who threw an arm out to block her from the horror of what it was.

Shinji stood there, staring with cold, dead eyes.But her body had aged once more.She was a woman of twenty-one.The real terror was in her eyes.Certainly, fear was thrown off by the coldness, the mechanical-like appearance, but her eyes were completely black.There was no defining edge to her eyes, no pupil, no iris, just solid blackness.

"You." she suddenly spoke.Everyone seemed to jump.Her voice had the same reverberating tone as Angemon's did, but it was horrifyingly hollow.Her ears were still pointed in the demonic fashion, and her fangs had progressed to be all of her teeth in fact.

"You are the foolish Protectors that are hindering my path." Shinji continued, "You will be destroyed."

It seemed almost instantaneous, but Taichi had been struck across the face with the long chain around Shinji's arm.The Protectors actually took a look at what they were facing.She was wearing a blue-black trenchcoat that ended just below the middle of her shins, with gray pallets, baggy black pants, and what looked to be a black shirt with black boots on her feet.A long chain hung just over the ground and wrapped around her right hand, spiraling up her arm and across her shoulders to rest in a small holder on the left side of her chest.

Taichi sat up slowly, painfully, rubbing at a large spot of ice on his face."I didn't even see that!" he growled in his mind, "How in the hell did she move so fast?"His instincts reacted quicker than his brain did, and he rolled out of the way just before the chain's point stabbed into his forehead.

The ground was swiftly covered with thick ice, and Taichi flipped onto his feet."Gods!" he panted, "What in the hell are you?""I am the one completely of the darkness." Shinji replied, "The Orb of Darkness is mine, and I will destroy all of you."

Suddenly, the chain had caught Kari's arm and Shinji tugged on it.Kari flew through the air with a scream and crashed into the Fallen Child.Shinji looked at her with a hollow smile and turned the Child of Light around to face the Protectors.

Taichi growled with rage as Shinji held Kari against her chest, slowly dragging a claw beneath her chin every so often.Kari tensed, trying desperately to hold back the tears of fear.Shinji laughed, a cold mirthless chuckle, and lifted Kari easily to stare into her crystal red eyes.

"So, you are the Protector of Light." the Fallen Child examined Kari's eyes, "How is it possible that such a small child could have so much hidden power?"She raised a claw and pressed it against the flesh of Kari's neck."Well, no matter." she murmured, "You're going to die anyway."

"KARI!" TK's voice shouted.A flash of light blinded everyone, and when the light faded, Shinji screamed in pain.She dropped Kari, who ran towards the other Protectors.Shinji fell backwards, clutching at her face, screaming with rage and agony.Kari ran to the closest of the Protectors and hugged them tight around the knees.

"Sh, it's OK, Kari." the person said, rubbing her head encouragingly.Kari looked up and blinked in wonder.It looked like TK more or less…it was Takeru now.His eyes were flames of energy, and he looked like a normal eighteen-year-old off the streets.He had on loose blue shorts, blue and white sneakers, and large gloves.His shirt was really a light red jacket with a large print of the character for 'ki' on the back with short sleeves.

"You…" Shinji growled, shakily standing to her feet.Her hand was twitching over her right eye, and blood was leaking through her fingers."Takeru, what did you do?" Kari asked with a hint of fear in her voice.Takeru didn't have to answer, because one moment later, Shinji moved her hand away from her face.

"You shot out her eye?!" Myotismon shouted angrily."She was going to hurt Kari!" Takeru snapped, "What else could I do?"

"So, the Protector of Ki has awakened." Shinji growled, her right eyebrow twitching every few seconds, "The only reason you got a shot off is because I wasn't paying much attention.""Oh yeah?" Takeru grinned, moving Kari aside, "Try this on!SPIRIT SHOT!"He fired a blast of bright yellow energy, but Shinji literally slapped it away.

"That would have killed you!" Takeru blinked in shock, "How is it possible for you to do that?""I'm more than fifty times stronger than before, fool." Shinji snarled, "Bolt of Darkness."She raised her hand, and a huge bolt of dark electricity created a net over the Protectors.All eight of them, with the nine normal digimon, tried not to show any weakness from the pain, but Kari let out a pained scream.

Shinji smirked, and the electricity net grew stronger. "Takeru, help!" Kari grabbed Takeru around the knees again and cried with fear.Takeru tried to use another attack, but his arm was shocked badly and he shouted with pain.

"Takeru!" Kari tugged on Takeru's shorts, "C'mon!Be OK, please be OK!"Takeru sank down on one knee, his arm bleeding from a burn wound.

"Why isn't she affected?" Shinji stared at Kari, "This net is close to killing them all."

Takeru grit his teeth against the pain, but it was hopeless.He collapsed, nearly unconscious.Kari dropped to her knees, shaking Takeru by the shoulder."K-Kari, you've gotta try to get your power." Takeru groaned, "Please, or we'll all die!"

Kari looked towards her once ally, and turned back to Takeru."But…" she murmured, "I'm really scared.""Please, Kari, try!" Takeru took her hand and squeezed tight.

Suddenly, he froze, his back arching upwards.The net had vanished, and Shinji's foot was in Takeru's back.Kari looked up towards the Fallen Child.Her good eye was as cold as it had always been, and her face was unreadable.

Kari looked down towards Takeru with tears streaming down her face."Takeru…" she whispered.She closed her eyes, and a strange glow surrounded her.Shinji fell back, her hands over her eyes, trying to block out the bright light.Kari slowly began to float.Her body shimmered, and then, she vanished in a flash of light.

The light faded to where the Protectors could see again, and they gasped in shock and awe.In Kari's stead floated a beautiful eighteen-year-old woman.She was wearing a simple white dress and sandals, but her eyes were the purest white anyone had every seen.Her brown hair reached down to her waist, and she floated just above the ground.

"I can't believe it." Shinji snarled, "The Protector of Light has finally awoken.""H-Hikari?" Takeru looked at the beautiful woman in shock, "Hikari, is that you?"

Hikari raised a finger slowly, and then, Shinji jumped up with a gasp of shock.The ground where she had been standing was blown apart with a small explosion.The Fallen Child flipped through the air to stand behind Hikari and wrapped her chain about Hikari's neck.Hikari appeared calm, and easily took the chain in her hand.

Hikari pulled the chain away from her neck, turned about, and stared at Shinji.Shinji's black eye was shaking with shock and fear.Hikari then pulled the chain lightly towards her.Shinji was thrown by Hikari's shoulder, and then flew through the air towards the city of Tokyo when Hikari threw the chain in that direction.

A young intern walked through the hallway with some hesitation.She was the one in charge of making sure that the tributes were paid properly, and the CEO of the company had just called her in.Gods, she was freaked out.

Very suddenly, the loud sound of glass shattering startled the young woman and she froze.It was certainly lucky for her that she did.

Shinji crashed into the hard plaster wall and choked as blood filled her mouth.A young human woman gasped in shock."Ma'am, are you all right?" she dropped to her knees.But the human gasped in horror when she saw Shinji's face.She took an unsteady step backwards, and then ran off screaming.The rest of the floor had seen Shinji already, and had cleared out rather quickly.With all of them gone, Shinji spat out the large mouthful of blood.

"Gods, how the hell did that happen?" she groaned, not bothering to wipe away the thick line of blood that ran down her chin, "I never knew the Protector of Light was so damned powerful!"Very suddenly, and very angrily, Shinji noticed something.The arm that held the chain, her right arm had been dislocated.

Hikari floated up towards the shattered window with a blank look on her face.She had about one thing on her mind: The Fallen Child must be stopped, destroyed if possible.The Protector of Light floated into the fifth-story window and looked about.

Strange…that crash would have snapped anything's back, but the Fallen Child was missing.

"Boo."

Hikari turned quickly…and was immediately met with a Bloody Claw to the face, with a quick Hand of Rime to follow.She fell back, hidden by ice clouds, and Shinji let herself chuckle."That was simple enough." she murmured.

"Light's End."

Suddenly, total pain consumed the Fallen Child, but she wasn't able to express it, to release it in any way.Her left eye was blinded from the horrendously bright light, and the pain increased.Finally, unable to continue to hover there, she fell, close to unconscious.

The other Protectors and the digimon ran close behind Hikari, waiting at the foot of the building.Suddenly, the ground just before them sank down with a cloud of dust, and they glanced down, wondering what had happened.

Shinji stared upwards.The darkened sky…suddenly, even more pain.Her back arched involuntarily, and her mouth opened in a silent cry of agony.

Myotismon stared on in horror as Hikari landed from the air, crushing Shinji's left shin.Bloody wounds, that Shinji possibly wasn't even aware of, leaked blood into the crater-hole.His heart ached terribly and he bit his lip, trying to fight back what felt like tears.He could barely watch as Hikari's hand aimed towards Shinji's head.

"I am sorry, old friend, that it had to be this way." Hikari said in a crystalline voice, "But we cannot allow you to continue to act the way you have.Light's—"

"NO!"

Hikari glanced up, but was knocked aside by a blue blur.Shouts of shock rose up, and Hikari looked back towards the Fallen Child.Myotismon was pulling her down into the shadows rapidly, and Hikari flew forwards.But it was too late; the Fallen Child and her once partner had vanished.

"TRAITOR!" Takeru's cry echoed through the darkness.

Immense pain, darkness, the sensation of being in a small place…Shinji immediately panicked and forced herself out of unconsciousness.She panted with fear; she hated the dark, small spaces.

After vaguely calming down, she looked around with her good eye.Everything _was_ dark, and it felt like a very small space…Could the Protectors know of a silly human-like fear she held?Shaking her head and trying to think of something else, Shinji forced herself to her feet.

Myotismon studied the holes in his partner's…outfit.One of the most interesting, it reminded him of a certain video game villain's outfit.It would take many incantations to fix these problems and improve the clothing.A dull thud made him jump.He readied a Crimson Lightning, holding it tight in his hand.

Could the Protectors have found him?No, it was impossible; this place was too well hidden.

Myotismon nearly laughed when he saw his partner struggle down the stairway, but instead stepped towards her hesitantly.

"T-take me back to my mother and father!" Shinji groaned, trying to keep her hands from shaking.One hand was splayed across the wall around the stairway, the other over a wound in her side.Damn the strange thing around her left leg…

Suddenly, she slipped up from energy loss, and fell down.The traitor was instantly there, holding her up.

"You're all right?" he asked, concern lacing his voice."Curse you, traitor!" Shinji hissed in reply, "What are you trying to do?!""I'm _trying_ to keep you from breaking your neck." Myotismon grinned when he said 'trying'.It was incredibly irritating.

"For the second and last time, take me back to my mother and father!" Shinji groaned, clutching his arm painfully with a shaking hand, "I need to train so I can—"

"Destroy the Children of Light, yes I've heard it over a hundred times." Myotismon groaned with mock-annoyance.Shinji grit her teeth in pain, unable to shoot back a scathing retort.

Myotismon lifted the weakened Fallen Child in his arms, with much protest from her.Of course, he didn't pay very much attention, as words sort of slipped through his mind rather easily, and she was too weak to move very much.The vampire digimon carefully set the Fallen Child down on a soft couch, which he had specially positioned by a window.

"You know, you could be a bit more grateful to the mon that just saved your life." Myotismon said lazily, draping a thin, but warm blanket over Shinji, "Now, get some rest.You've been weakened to a point where you're near death."

"So?" Shinji scoffed, "I'm a digimon.If I die, I'll just be reborn.""No, you die." Myotismon said sternly, "Born digimon are very much like humans.You weren't born from an egg, so your original data isn't somewhere out in the world of data."

"Thanks for giving me that morbid piece of information." Shinji snarled, "Now I know that I'm going to die like a damned human.""Oh, shut up and get some rest." Myotismon jokingly growled, "I just risked my neck to save you from Hikari.""First, tell me where I am." Shinji murmured.Myotismon paused.He had taken his partner back to the house once owned by the Shazaki family, but…he didn't want to say that right then."Nowhere." he finally replied.

Shinji fell quiet, staring out the window.Myotismon rolled his eyes and shook his head.She was certainly a strange one, but that's what he loved about her.He turned to the severely damaged clothes and ran incantations through his head.

"What in the world are you doing?" Shinji's voice came out very meek."Oh, I'm trying to fix your clothes." Myotismon said without really caring, "Hikari really did a number on them."Shinji sighed and started to sink back into the softness…but then jumped in shock.

"You took off my clothes?" she seemed to…was she squeaking?"Yes…" Myotismon turned slowly, "I had to in order to dress your wounds."He stared at her for a moment."No, I didn't stare or do anything, and yes, you're wearing something." he read her like a book, "Jeez, you human-raised people are so weird about being seen without clothes."Shinji still seemed tense about something.

"What's wrong?" the vampire digimon asked."My parents are worried about me." Shinji murmured in reply, "I can feel it.""Hey, stop worrying about them." Myotismon said, "It's only been about a day since I saved you.""I was only unconscious for a day?" Shinji asked, "No wonder everything hurts like hell."

"Yes, so be quiet and get some rest." Myotismon insisted, "Just tell me if you want anything."The two were silent with each other for a moment, and then Myotismon turned back to the tattered clothing.

Shinji stared out the window.The sun seemed to be out, but hidden behind natural rain clouds.Again, the darkness followed her.She lowered her eyes to look down towards her feet, albeit they were under the blanket.This was incredibly strange.

She sent a glance up towards Myotismon.His back was turned, and he didn't seem to notice.Shinji looked back towards her feet.

'He's pretty damn beautiful, isn't he?' the evil little voice that resided in the back of her mind asked, 'You want him?Take him!'"Go to hell." Shinji ordered back, "I hurt, and I'm not about to think about this."'Ah, you're just worried that he hates you.' the voice cackled, 'He's a traitor to the darkness anyway.Destroy him once you heal.'

"I said, go to hell." Shinji murmured to herself, rolling onto her side, facing away from Myotismon.She fell asleep quickly.

……"Shinji!"……

"Shinji, this is the tenth time you've failed to beat me!"

"I'm sorry, father!You're too strong to be defeated!"

Shinji found herself in a dark memory, of when she was first training."Gods, not this, please not this…" she dropped to her knees and lowered her head, trying to block it all out.

"Enough!" Devimon shouted, "You must be punished for this failure!"He snapped his fingers and the younger Shinji, the fourteen-year-old Shinji, vanished.Shinji watched on in horror as her worst fear was created.Her younger self floated within a tiny cell of nothingness.Perpetual darkness, even darker than before, surrounded her.No light was there, nothing.Her eyes wouldn't adjust, and she couldn't move or speak.It was like drowning in darkness.

"Let me out!" the twenty-one-year-old Shinji screamed in fear, "Please, gods, let me out!I hate the darkness!I want to be released from it!LET ME GO!"

"Shinji!Shinji!"

Shinji snapped awake. She panted for breath, from fear once more.She clapped her hands over her face, slowly trying to draw in breath.She felt the arms around her, but didn't acknowledge them.

"Shinji, I thought you were truly of the darkness." Myotismon's voice whispered from the darkness, "Why do you want to be released from it?""Y-you could read my dream?" Shinji's voice sounded as if she were sobbing.

"No, you were screaming in your sleep." Myotismon replied, "H-here."He snapped his fingers and a dim light appeared beside them both; a candle.

"Shinji, I thought you wanted to cover the world in darkness." the vampire digimon rocked the Fallen Child in his arms, "Why do you hate the darkness so?""I just can't live in it anymore." Shinji replied, "I've had to live in the darkness for seven years.I fear it now.""Small, dark spaces." Myotismon sighed, "You have a severe fear of those."

"I can't escape them!" Shinji grabbed the front of his shirt tightly and buried her face in his chest, "I can never leave them on my own!I can't fight them at all!I always came close to going insane before my father would release me!"

"Sh." Myotismon ran his hand along the top of Shinji's head, "Just calm down and sit still for a moment."The vampire digimon slowly rocked the Fallen Child in his arms, unwilling to let her go.

"You are the Protector of Darkness." he sighed after a few minutes, "For where there is a Protector of Light, there must be a Protector of Darkness."

"How could that be?" Shinji's voice shook dangerously close to a sob, "Why?""I don't know why." Myotismon whispered, "I just know that you and I are the partners of Darkness.We have always been."He froze, unable to believe what he just felt.He gently pulled Shinji away from his chest.

Her face was wet with tears.

"Myotismon…" she sobbed, "I finally remember you…"She leaned her head down towards him, sniffing with sobs."I finally remember everything." Shinji whispered, "I can remember Rei and Kagato, and when the other Digi-destined and I were just normal.And I know that I can't possibly shun away from being the Protector of Darkness, when I have been for seven years already.""Shin-chan…" Myotismon sighed with a small smile, "I love you."

"I love you too." Shinji smiled as well, "I've loved you since that one day before we destroyed Machinedramon."The Protector of Darkness leaned forwards slowly, and Myotismon, knowing exactly what she meant, pulled her to him and carefully kissed her.

"Taichi?" Hikari asked.Taichi looked up towards his sister, but he wasn't so sure she was his sister anymore."Taichi, you wouldn't happen to be plotting revenge, would you?" Hikari asked.

Taichi blinked at the Protector of Light, and then down towards the paper between his hands.He had been plotting to snap a few necks."No." he lied quickly, crumpling the paper up and shoving it in his jacket pocket.

Hikari stared at his flaming eyes with a minor smile, and raised a finger.The paper flew from Taichi's pocket and into her hands before the Protector of Fire had anything to say about it.

"Ah, so you were planning and drawing out how to snap the Fallen Child's neck?" Hikari looked at him with a smile."…And Myotismon's." Taichi admitted."Well, can you blame him?" Yamato asked, "We're all pretty riled up, since you really kicked her ass."

"Yes…" Hikari stared out at the raging storm that had started during the night, "I personally can't believe that I had enough power to do so."Her white eyes stared into the rain.She sighed slightly and began to think.The constant chink of glass against metal didn't seem to bother her at all.Why on earth the other Protectors chose a bar to hang out in, she didn't know.

Hikari knew something.She knew something important.But she didn't dare reveal it to the others.Why wouldn't she say anything?Because she knew it would destroy everything she was working to salvage.

Yes, the Protector of Light and the Protector of Darkness could sense each other's power.Hikari had been able to sense it, even as Myotismon traveled through the Dark Realm.But a rather large burst of her opposite's power had just been displayed a few minutes ago…Hikari wondered why.

"I probably just gave away my position." Shinji said, slightly out of breath."Yeah, but I think your wounds are healing quicker." Myotismon pulled her closer, "Gods, why in the hell did you let off all that energy?""It was pent-up, fool." Shinji smiled, resting her head on Myotismon's bare chest.Myotismon's fingers traced the bandage around his love's head, and then slit it cleanly apart.

He traced his finger down her cheek and under her chin, making her look at him."Y-your eyes!" Myotismon whispered in shock."I'm not the Fallen Child anymore." Shinji lifted her hand to rest it by his pointed ear, "I'm the Protector of Darkness, and so I look the part."Myotismon continued to stare at her eyes, when she spoke.

"What?" he asked dumbly."We have to face the other Protectors—" she glanced at a small clock in the room, "We have to face them tomorrow.Otherwise…"Shinji seemed apprehensive to continue."I know." Myotismon slid his fingers through her hair, "Don't worry."

Hikari barely slept that night.Something was going to happen…Why did everything feel so incomplete at that moment?Unable to stand within the smoke-filled walls of the bar—she still had no clue as to why they were staying there—Hikari walked outside, unafraid of the bouncer that stood guard at the door.

The rain from the storm had turned into a delicate mist that slowly collected, and then dripped down Hikari's face.Various digimon and humans walked by the Protector of Light as she strolled down the sidewalk.

Digimon had been popping up without warning in the Real World.The Real World and Digital World seemed to be crossing over with each other unexpectedly, and it was becoming more frequent.Something was up, and Hikari wanted to know what.

Suddenly, the Protector of Light became aware of her surroundings.She had wandered out of the city and into a desert-like region.It stretched onwards with no end in sight.But that wasn't the real thing she was seeing.

Shinji was standing about ten meters before her, her back turned to the Protector of Light.

"You!" Hikari gasped, raising her hands in a stance, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"You followed my energy signature without even knowing it?" Shinji chuckled, "You are still a child of eight years, Hikari."Hikari mentally cursed her wandering mind, but stood ready."You will not leave this plain alive!" she growled.

Shinji's form phased out of Hikari's sight, and then she reappeared directly in front of Hikari.Her eyes were closed, and Hikari froze with shock.

"Hikari." a familiar voice said loudly, "Listen to what we have to say first."Hikari glanced to her left; Myotismon was sitting on a rock, staring at the two of them.

Hikari looked back at Shinji, and fell backwards in shock.Shinji grabbed her hand before she fell to the ground and pulled the Protector of Light back to her feet.

"I am no longer the Fallen Child, Hikari." Shinji said softly, "I have never been the Fallen Child.I am the Protector of Darkness, but I simply couldn't see that."Hikari fell backwards again, unable to really register what Shinji had said.

"Hey, did you see a pretty woman leave?" Taichi asked the bouncer."Yeah." the weak man said, trying to sound tough, "She headed down the street about a half hour ago."

"…Do you understand now?" Shinji finally finished what she started."So, you are the Protector of Darkness." Hikari sighed, "You do not want to be in the darkness as you have been any longer.And you want to ask for our forgiveness and join us against your mother and father?"

"Yes." Shinji nodded, "So, as my opposite, do you forgive me?"Hikari sighed in thought, staring at her knees.

"**PINNACLE OF INFERNO!**""**HAIL OF POWER!**"

The two attacks streaked through the misty air and crashed into the Protector of Darkness.Shinji flew through the air, severe burns and frozen patches erupting on her skin.

"Hikari!" Takeru ran up and pulled Hikari up to her feet, "Are you all right?"Hikari stared at the fallen digimon a few meters away.

"Shinji!" Myotismon started towards the woman."SPIRIT SHOT!" Takeru quickly fired a shot of energy.It delved deep into the vampire digimon's side and he collapsed to the ground, a deep wound bleeding heavily.

Shinji stared up at the sky.The pain was back again.It hurt worse than before, it hurt worse than when the light had nearly destroyed her.She heard the call of her name, the panting of pain from the vampire digimon, the dripping of blood onto the ground…

Her sight turned red as blood ran into her eyes.Her open eyes…She didn't blink.Shinji hurt too badly to blink.

Suddenly, someone had grabbed her collar.The blurred image of the Protector of Fire came to her blood-sight, but his angry words never reached her.

"Aren't you going to smile?!" Taichi shouted, shaking Shinji by the collar roughly, "The traitor to the darkness is dying because of you!"Shinji's red eyes stared on, never blinking.Her face seemed to be placid, but that only angered Taichi more.

"SMILE, DAMN YOU!" Taichi forced a Fury Punch into her stomach.Shinji's back arched, but her face remained placid.Taichi pulled his hand back.It was covered in red blood.

"Taichi, stop…" Myotismon tried to speak, holding his side, "You can't…""Go to hell!" Taichi ordered.He turned back to the senseless digimon he was holding.

Shinji took in a sharp breath and a small smile came onto her face."I…" she whispered, "It doesn't hurt anymore.I…""You what?!" Taichi shook her harder, "You WHAT?!"

"I can hear them." Shinji laughed slightly, "I can hear…Rei…and Kagato…""Who?" Taichi hissed."My mother…and my father…" Shinji laughed, "I think I can hear them…" She smiled, and then coughed away from Taichi, blood flecks dripping into the puddles around them.

"I can hear them…" Shinji smiled, looking away from Taichi, "They don't mind that I've done such horrible things to my friends.They still love me…""We aren't your friends!" Taichi shouted.

Shinji's eyes closed, and tears slid down her face.But…they were tears of blood.The blood pooled in her eyes…

She opened her eyes slowly, and Taichi drew in a sharp breath.Her eyes…they were completely blue…They were the same blue she had had when she was like a human…her eyes reflected the light and shimmered with the pale darkness that she was…Taichi dropped her to the ground."Taichi, kill her and be done with it!" Yamato snapped.Taichi stared at Shinji.

Real tears appeared in Shinji's blue eyes and she drew in shaking breaths.The clear tears washed away the blood and left streaks of red on her face.

"S-so this is how…" she said in the softest whisper, cringing, "…how it feels to…die."She coughed, blood flecks dying the puddles red once more.She smiled slightly, and then her eyes closed slowly.

"Oh no!" Taichi whispered, "Oh no, no, no!"He dropped down to his knees and grabbed Shinji's shoulders."No, please, don't be dead, no!" he shook her slightly, "Don't be dead, don't!"

"Taichi, what the hell are you doing?" Jyou growled, "Kill her and be done with it!""NO!" Taichi yelled, tears welling in his flame eyes, "Wake up!Get up!Make a joke, taunt me about my hair, laugh about Agumon!Do something!Please, don't be dead!"

Shinji coughed again, her hand twitching.Taichi drew in a breath and applied a bone-crushing hug to the Protector of Darkness.Of course…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!**"


End file.
